


Time Together

by Xingbaeks



Series: NSFW Practice [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: A nice surprise after his showcase.





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “bro/baby” thing. 
> 
> It’s explicit NSFW. If that makes you uncomfortable please do not read. 
> 
> Also this was a self-indulgent kind of thing since I finished my exams \\(^_^)/

“I’m your bro now?” Baekhyun asked as he threw his phone on the bed and climbed on top of an all too eager Yixing.

Yixing laughed, “My baby, always my baby.” He said before pulling Baekhyun in for a kiss.

They were both half undressed. Yixing was shirtless, sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the headboard. Baekhyun wore an oversized black shirt, he had just gotten home from his showcase, happy to find Yixing waiting for him. The pants and the rest of their clothes were quickly lost at the entrance, immediately drawn to each other, to their lips, making their way slowly to the bedroom. They detached themselves when Baekhyun excused himself to the bathroom, ‘to freshen up’.

Now, well now they had all night to themselves.

Yixing’s hands caressed Baekhyun’s smooth legs, their lips never parting away from one another. Slowly, sultrily moving their lips against each other. Baekhyun grinded down on Yixing, causing the older male to gasp at the friction. Baekhyun was such a tease sometimes.

Yixing kissed him harder as he laid him back on the bed, smoothly pulling off his underwear before getting in between his legs. He was always so good at that, taking Baekhyun’s clothes off with ease, it made Baekhyun’s dick twitch. The movements were smooth and graceful, easily unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. Baekhyun’s hands reached forward eagerly, it had been so long and here they were, so close.

“Did you think about me? On the stage?” Baekhyun asked when Yixing moved his hands away, holding them on top of his head. Baekhyun didn’t struggle, for now.

“Which part?” Yixing asked, he leaned down to kiss Baekhyun’s button nose.

“When you were humping the floor, I watched that video 100 times.” Baekhyun replied, “I imagined myself under you, god, I miss it so much.” He struggled now, he wanted to touch Yixing’s hardening member, badly.

Yixing smirked and held his hands tighter, “Did you touch yourself? Did you get off for me?” He stared into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun slowly nodded, he was embarrassed to admit he had touched himself. More than once. Even now, thinking about the way Yixing had moved on stage, his hip movements, it was easy to close his eyes and imagine Yixing over him and doing it.

“Tell me what you did.” Yixing said against his ear, biting his earlobe.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and thought back, he slowly began to explain how everything had happened. He had gotten home tired from practice, he watched the video over and over, even called him but Yixing hadn’t picked up. He was frustrated, it had been so long since they had been together, “So long since you had your little hole filled.” Yixing had corrected him, because they had been together a few times, just not sexually. They always got interrupted.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and nodded, agreeing with him. He told him how he laid in bed angrily, because he hadn’t picked up, and finally decided to grab the lube from the nightstand. He took his clothes off quickly and spread his legs, caressing his body, trying to mimic the way Yixing would have done it. He jerked himself until he was fully hard and then coated his fingers with lube.

“It felt good but not as good as your cock.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Go on.” Yixing replied, almost falling under Baekhyun’s spell. Not magic, just pure sexual desire, his lustful aura that always wrapped around Yixing until he caved and did what Baekhyun wanted.

Baekhyun continued, one finger wasn’t enough, nor two or three but it was easier to use just three. Easier for his fingers to reach in deep and caress his spot, he talked about how he flicked his wrist up and pushed forward, trying to imitate the movements from his hips, just like in the video.

“Show me.” Yixing commanded. He could imagine it all so vividly but he wanted to see, he wanted to see Baekhyun become a mess. Yixing let go of Baekhyun’s hands and handed him the lube.

Baekhyun agreed, he knew it wouldn’t be long until Yixing finally caved and fucked him raw and hard.

Baekhyun quickly took off his shirt and laid back on the bed like he did that night. He jerked himself and he saw when Yixing’s lips parted. Baekhyun spread his legs, he coated his fingers with lube and rubbed circles at his entrance before sticking one inside, slowly. Yixing got off the bed and took off his pants and underwear, Baekhyun gasped at the sight, Yixing was so sexy. His body was lithe with the perfect amount of muscle. Even if it looked like there wasn’t much muscle, there was. Yixing was strong. Baekhyun’s mind began to race with thoughts of all the times Yixing had picked him up and held him in odd positions, all while fucking him hard.

In went the second finger. Yixing kneeled on the floor and watched, jerking himself off. Hearing Yixing’s grunts just made Baekhyun want to finger himself faster and harder, he slipped the third finger in. He moved his wrist expertly, remembering ‘the video’. He was a full mess now, he moaned Yixing’s name, reaching for his orgasm, and then—

“No baby, I’m going to make you cum.” Yixing said as he pulled Baekhyun’s hand away. He crawled on the bed, positioning himself in between Baekhyun’s legs.

“Finally,” Baekhyun gasped as Yixing aligned himself and slowly pushed inside.

Yixing let out a groan, it had been really long. Even though Baekhyun had just fingered himself, he was tight around Yixing’s cock. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” He said once he was fully in.

Baekhyun moaned softly, he was finally getting filled, “I missed it. I missed it so much.” He closed his eyes as Yixing began to slowly thrust, his mouth agape, small sounds escaping.

It didn’t take long for Yixing to find the perfect rhythm, the perfect movements that would make Baekhyun moan out loudly with each thrust, “Ah, fuck, just like that baby, ah,” Baekhyun moaned as he pulled Yixing’s hair, his legs wrapped tightly around Yixing’s waist.

Yixing pushed his hips up each time he fucked into Baekhyun, then he would switch and move them in circles with a small thrust each time they gyrated back to the initial point. He kissed Baekhyun during these times, biting his lips, sucking on his tongue and pulling away again.

He pushed Baekhyun’s legs forward, his knees touching his chest, before pounding him. “FUCK, that feels so good.” Baekhyun let out loudly, his hands grabbing at the sheets. Yixing’s cock always filled him up so nicely, his thick tip rubbed against his sweet spot making his eyes roll back at the extreme pleasure.

“Cum— give me, your— cum.” He spoke incoherently, trying to focus on reaching his orgasm.

“You take my cock so well, fuck.” Yixing groaned loudly as he started chasing his own orgasm.

“I love your—cock—love it, so much.” Baekhyun moaned while holding Yixing’s face close to his, cumming all over his stomach, some landing on Yixing’s chest. Baekhyun closed his eyes, the white light of pleasure taking over him.

Yixing pushed Baekhyun’s legs against his chest more, he was so close, he fucked the tightening hole, groaning out loudly, Baekhyun’s legs trembled, another small orgasm hitting him. Yixing emptied his balls and filled him up with his cum in one hard thrust.

Yixing leaned his sweaty forehead against Baekhyun’s, they shared a small kiss as they tried to regulate their breathing.

Baekhyun watched as Yixing pulled out, he saw the cum spill out of him, “You came so much.” He giggled. Yixing let out a small laugh and kissed his lips lovingly.

After cleaning up they laid in bed together, still naked. Yixing cuddled Baekhyun from behind, “Your voice is going to be raspy tomorrow.” He said as he kissed Baekhyun’s neck.

“Mm, it’s okay.” Baekhyun said happily, his tone cheerful with a big smile on his face.

“Why are you so happy?” Yixing asked confused.

“Because I finally got fucked by my boyfriend, duh!” He said as he snuggled closer into Yixing’s arms.

Yixing rolled his eyes, “You’re unbelievable.” He said, “I’m glad we were able to find time alone though, I missed you so much too.”

Baekhyun turned himself so he could face Yixing, so he could kiss him. It was hard to find time for each other but when they did, they made every second count. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! (Yeah I listened to City Lights while writing this.) please comment and let me know what you thought ♡ I’m a dummy that needs validation orz;(


End file.
